Just a Little Sick Day
by Glaceon1362
Summary: Why just let your master suffer in peace, when he can have a cute blonde keep him company? Well, that's what Pika thought. Just something I made out of boredom


**Stuck at a school dance…for 2 hours…nothing to do…might as well write something  
enjoy dem Special stuff**

_Cough. Sniffle. Hack._  
The sounds of an illness echoed throughout the dark house. Red let out a tiny moan as he flopped a pillow over his head, not happy with the sounds.  
After a month of training, Red had decided to come down from Mount Silver.  
And just his luck; he caught the flu.  
Pika gazed at his master, heavily worried for the raven haired master.  
"I'm fine, Pika. I'm not gonna die." Red calmly joked. Pika wasn't convinced, though, as he gently nudged the boy's face with his face. Red laughed. "Relax…I'm fi-"his sentence was cut off with a large quantity of coughing.  
Pika looked completely terrified, racing in circles rapidly. "Pika…" Red laughed, but winced. Laughing appeared to hurt his throat.  
Pika gave the boy one last look before running out into the crisp Pallet air, onto Route 1, towards the Viridian Forest.  
"PIKA! GET BACK HE-HACK!"

Yellow was quietly fishing, looking very carefully at the clear, calm water. That was, until Pika rushed into the clearing, looking like he was about to freak.  
"Pika!? What're you doing here?"  
Pika didn't respond, just tugged on her pants, waving his arms rapidly. "Hold on! Let me read your thoughts!" Yellow giggled, amused at the Pokemon's expression.  
_OMYARCEUSHE'SGONNADIEEEEEEE_ Pika was mentally screaming. Dread filled every inch of Yellow. "Is Red in danger?" Pika tugged at her pants again, nodding frantically. "RED!" she screamed, and took off, with Pika guiding from behind. _She really does care for him…_

Upon reaching Pallet town, she gazed up at the windows of her friend's house. The light was off. She gave Pika a curious look. "Is he in there?" Pika nodded, and Yellow bit her lip. She approached the door, and knocked. She heard a broken "I'm coming!" and looked worriedly at Pika. Was he sick?  
Just then, the door opened.  
Red rubbed his eyes, looking barely awake. "Y-Yellow?" He looked terrible. The boy's hair was even messier than usual, his eyes red and lips cracked. His face was both pale and flustered at the same time, his breath a little uneven. His body was beaded with sweat; something Yellow knew because he was wearing nothing but his boxers.  
But she had no time for perverted thoughts.  
"A-are you alright!? You look horrible!"  
Red weakly coughed, responding "It appears I've caught the flu, no biggie."  
Yellow flipped out. "NO BIGGIE!? HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF IN A MIRROR?"  
Red flinched a bit, covering his ears with shaky hands. "Please don't yell…"  
Yellow halted, before pushing the boy inside, letting Pika in, and shutting it behind her.  
"Now you go to bed, I'm gonna make you something to eat. No buts!"  
Red sighed, before coughing.  
The blonde gave him a nervous look before leading him to his room, helping him lie down.  
"Wait here." She instructed, going back down to make some soup.  
Pika hopped up, keeping him company. "So you brought her here..." he smirked at the Pikachu.  
Fourteen minutes later, Yellow returned with a large bowl, some water, and two pills.  
"Eat." She instructed, dipping a spoon into the bowl and scooping up some soup that lay inside.  
Red opened his mouth cheerfully, allowing her to spoon-feed him.  
"Y-you want me to do this?" she gasped, blushing.  
Red smirked calmly. "Yea."  
The 'healer' blushed profusely, muttering a small "ok" before she continued to feed the boy.

Once the soup was done, she handed him the pills and water.  
"Take these." She muttered, face still red from the spoon-feeding. Red complied and grinned. "Thanks, Yellow."  
She smiled through her blush, squeaking out "No problem!"  
Red sighed. "Could you…stay for a bit longer? I want to thank you…"  
Yellow raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"  
Red answered by placing his lips to her cheek.  
He grinned. "Thanks again…and I'll thank you some more when I get better, okay?"  
Yellow was redder than she'd ever been, yet the perverted thoughts lingered and made her blush die down, strangely enough.  
"Why wait?"

The next day, Red was all better, but Yellow had gotten the flu.

**If you didn't get the end…really? (Theyhadamakeoutsessionduh)  
This was rushed, but…review?**


End file.
